ultraman_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinct Rezurrection
List of Known Models * '''Hato '''The Mourning Dove, a member of the dove family, Columbidae. Hato not an extinct animal. * '''Bronto '''The Brontoscorpio Anglicus, was a species of fossil scorpion. * '''Dotori '''The Dodo Bird, an extinct species of flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius and was hunted to extinction by 1662. * '''Ekal '''The Ekaltadeta, an extinct genus of marsupial mammals that lived from the Late Oligocene epoch to the Miocene epoch. * '''Gaeru '''The Gastric-Blooding Frog, a genus of ground-dwelling frogs that went extinct in the 1980s and were known for raising their young inside their stomach. * '''Onycho '''The Onychonycteris, an extinct species of bat that lived during the Eocene Period. * '''Carbo '''The Carbonemys Cofrinii, is an extinct podocnemidid turtle known from the Middle Paleocene Cerrejón Formation of the Cesar-Ranchería Basin in northeastern Colombia. * '''Argen '''The Argentavis Magnificen, is among the largest flying bird/vulture ever to exist. * '''Arsino '''The Arsinoitherium, an extinct genus of paenungulate mammals belonging to the extinct order Embrithopoda that lived during the late Eocene and the early Oligocene epochs in northern Africa. * '''Kuehne '''The Kuehneosuchus, an extinct genus of marsupial mammals that lived from the Late Oligocene epoch to the Miocene epoch. * '''Niola '''The Hispaniola Monkey, an extinct primate found in the Dominican Republic in the east of the island of Hispaniola. * '''Buta '''The Large Black Pig, a british breed of domestic pig. It is the only British pig that is entirely black. * '''Shika '''The Irish Elk, an extinct species of deer in the genus Megaloceros and is one of the largest deer that ever lived. * '''Lepori '''The Leporidae, family of rabbits and hares, containing over 60 species of extant mammals in all. * '''Puru '''The Purussaurus, an extinct genus of giant caiman/crocodile that lived in South America during the Miocene epoch * '''Wagata '''The Giant Stag Beetle, he was a beetle of the family Lucanidae. * '''Smilo '''The Smilodon, a genus of the extinct machairodont subfamily of the felids. * '''Pilius '''The Palaeocarpilius, an extinct genus of crabs belonging to the family Carpiliidae. * '''Rocky '''The Rocky Mountain Locust, an extinct species of locust that ranged through the western half of the United States and some western portions of Canada until the end of the 19th century. * '''Xerce '''The Xerces Blue, an extinct species of butterfly in the gossamer-winged butterfly family. * '''Mexi '''The Mexican Grizzly Bear, was an extinct population of the grizzly bear in Mexico. * '''Conia '''a large bird in the stork family Ciconiidae. Its plumage is mainly white, with black on its wings. * '''Malaya '''The Malayan Porcupine, a species of rodent in the family Hystricida. * '''Auro '''The Auroch, an extinct species of large wild cattle that inhabited Asia, Europe, and North Africa. * '''Unagi '''The American Eel, a facultative catadromous fish found on the eastern coast of North America. * '''Scolo '''The Scolopendra abnormis, a species of centipede in the family Scolopendridae that is endemic to Mauritius. * '''Megalo '''The Megalodon, an extinct species of shark that lived approximately 23 to 3.6 million years ago (mya), during the Early Miocene to the Pliocene. * '''Vanica '''The Manis Paleojavanica, was an extinct species of pangolin (genus Manis) native to asia. * '''Lama '''The Palaeolama, an extinct North and South American genus of lamine camelid. * '''Neohi '''The Neohibolites, was a genus of belemnite, an extinct group of cephalopods. * '''Kabuto '''The Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle, kabuto is a species of rhinoceros beetle. * '''Qua '''The Quagga, was a plains zebra that lived in South Africa until becoming extinct late in the 19th century. Fourther Gang * '''Karasu '''The High-Billed Crow, a species of large, raven-sized crow that was endemic to the island of Maui in the Hawaiian Island. * '''Berotha '''The Kujiberotha Teruyuuki, an extinct species of thorny lacewing insect that lived in the cretaceous period. * '''Bezoar '''The Bezoar Ibex, a wild goat subspecies that is native to montane forests from Turkey to Iran. * '''Titano '''The Titanoboa, an extinct genus of very large snakes that lived in what is now La Guajira in northeastern Colombia. Category:Character